1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to systems for providing a restraining enclosure for patients for whom it is desirable to restrain or isolate to a bed area.
2. Background of the Related Art
Various illnesses and conditions such as brain trauma, dementia and Alzheimer's disease often leave people in such a condition that constant management of the patient is necessary to prevent further injury and mishap. Traditional systems and methods for monitoring and controlling patients with such needs have included bed straps or restraints, straight jackets, sedation, a monitoring device, a dedicated individual at hand, isolation rooms and the like both alone and in combination. Many of these prior art methods and systems are burdensome to all concerned and prohibitively expensive. For example, bed straps immobilize a patient on a bed. When the patient desires to move or change position, the restraints prevent such shifting. As a result, a restrained patient can become very uncomfortable and/or agitated in addition to suffering medical complications. For another example, a dedicated person to attend to the restrained person's needs on an all day, every day basis is cost prohibitive.
Recently, several techniques for addressing confining a patient to a bed area while allowing free movement have been developed to address the needs of the patient and caregiver. Some examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,291 to Eads et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,529 to Chadwick et al., each of which is incorporated herein by reference. However, there are problems associated with the prior art enclosure bed apparatus. Often, the condition which requires restraint may be temporary and as a result transportation, assembly and disassembly of the enclosure may be common. The prior art systems require extensive manpower for assembly and disassembly. When disassembled, loose parts can be lost and transport and storage is cumbersome and difficult. To assemble, tools and excessive know-how and manpower are needed. When assembled, excessive bulk prevents easy transport and storage.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved system which permits easy assembly, disassembly, storage and transport and aids in assuring adequate restraint and monitoring of patients.